good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Org
The Master Org is the ruthless ruler of the Orgs from 3 thousand years ago and the present one is the primary antagonist in the Power Rangers: Wild Force. First Master Org Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the storyline of Power Rangers: Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against Animaria 3 thousand years ago and destroyed Animus. This Master Org was then destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla. Second Master Org Several years later, scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his allies Richard and Elizabeth Evans discover the reminants of the Master Org in the form of seeds while on an expedition to prove to the public the existence of the Animarium. Driven toward jealousy by Richard Evans, Adler ate the seeds thus becoming the new Master Org. So thus it was that Adler was henceforth the Second Master Org. For the majority of the series, he wore a helmet that harnessed a fake horn. He is aided by Duke Orgs Toxica and Jindrax. He turns them into temporary slaves when they discover that Master Org was mostly human, but they escaped in the end. But after endless defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org took it on himself to fight them. He was killed by Mandilok thus losing his Org powers. Rebirth After the Org Heart infused Mandilok, Nayzor, and Retinax, they combined into one, and he was reborn with a powerful weapon called the Nexus Blade. Death Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of the three General Orgs and Jindrax and Toxica. He attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove and it seemed nothing could stop him depsite the de-powered Wild Rangers making a last stand against. Just as he was about to finish the rangers, all the destroyed Wild Zords came back to life and were joined by 100 others. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. With the destruction of Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler could finally rest in peace. Trivia *His final form's sentai counterpart is Ultimate Org Senki, and it's resemblance to Nayzor, Retinax, and Mandilok is due to the fact this was a fusion of their Sentai Counterparts in Gaoranger. Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Lord Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Show Category:Live Action Category:Empowered Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Big Bads Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Betrayed Category:Staff Wielders Category:Slavedrivers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dictator Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Possessor Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Liars Category:Polluters Category:Ruler Category:Complete Monster